Star Fox Adventures
Star Fox Adventures ist ein Videospiel der Softwarentwicklungsfirma Rare und erschien auf der Spielkonsole thumbNintendo GameCube. Der Publisher ist die Firma Nintendo, die sowohl Hersteller des GameCubes als auch zum Zeitpunkt der Entwicklung Besitzer von Rare war. Das Spiel war das letzte der Firma Rare für Nintendo, bevor sie an Nintendos Konkurrenten Microsoft verkauft wurde. Bei dem Spiel handelt es sich um einen Vertreter des Genres Action-Adventure. Star Fox Adventures ist der dritte Teil der Star Fox-Serie und der erste und bisher einzige der in diesem Genre angesiedelt ist. Die Handlung spielt auf dem Dinosaur Planet (englisch, übersetzt: Dinosaurier-Planet) im Lylat System, der auseinanderbricht. Fox wird beauftragt den Planet wiederherzustellen, nachdem Teile von diesem abgebrochen sind und im Weltall schweben, da der Planet durch seine Instabilität eine Gefahr für das System darstellt. Nach der Landung auf dem Planeten entdeckt er einen mystischen Stab von einer ihm unbekannten Frau namens Krystal, die entführt wurde. Mithilfe des Stabes macht er sich auf, Krystal und den Planeten zu retten. Veröffentlicht wurde das Spiel in Europa am 22. November 2002, nachdem es bereits kurz zuvor unter anderem in den USA, Japan und Australien erschien. Eine Neuauflage des Spiels erfolgte Ende 2003 unter dem Label der „Player's Choice“-Reihe. Handlung Geschichte Acht Jahre nachdem Fox den Bösewicht Andross in dem Spiel Lylat Wars / Star Fox 64 besiegt hat, landet Krystal auf dem Dinosaur Planet im Krazoa-Palast. Dort erfährt sie, dass der Planet von General Scales und seinen Truppen attackiert wurde. Im Palast trifft sie Prinz Tricky vom Stamm der EarthWalker, der sie bittet, die Krazoa-Geister zu befreien und zum Palast zurückzubringen. So hofft er, soll sich die Situation zugunsten der Dinosaurier auf dem Planeten wenden und Scales stoppen. Nachdem Krystal den ersten Geist befreit hat, wird sie allerdings von einer unbekannten Macht in einen Kristall im Palast eingeschlossen und dort festgehalten. In der Zwischenzeit alarmiert General Pepper das Star Fox Team und schickt Fox los den Planeten zu retten, der dabei ist auseinanderzubrechen. Da das Team dringend Geld benötigt, stimmt Fox zu, auf dem Planeten nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Auf Anweisung von General Pepper fliegt er unbewaffnet zum Planeten, um die Bewohner nicht zu beunruhigen. Nach der Landung findet er Krystals magischen Kampfstab, welchen sie bei ihrer Entführung verloren hat und erfährt dabei von Krystals Schicksal. Von der Königin des EarthWalker-Stamms erfährt er, dass General Scales die vier Ahnensteine vom Planeten gestohlen hat. Durch die Entwendung wurde der Planet instabil und brach bereits teilweise auseinander. Um den Planeten zu retten bevor er ganz auseinanderbricht, muss er die Ahnensteine wieder finden und an ihren angestammten Platz in ihren Tempeln zurückbringen. Um Fox auf seiner Mission zu unterstützen befiehlt sie ihrem Sohn Tricky ihn zu begleiten und zu unterstützen. Als er den ersten der Ahnensteine wiederfindet, erfährt er, dass er auch die Krazoa-Geister, die den Planeten beschützen und über diesen wachen, wieder befreien und zu ihrem Palast bringen muss. Als Fox den letzten Krazoa-Geist findet, entdeckt er, dass dieser von General Scales persönlich bewacht wird. Kurz bevor sie anfangen gegeneinander zu kämpfen, befiehlt die Stimme eines Krazoa-Geists, dass Scales sich zurückziehen soll. Fox bringt den Geist schließlich zum Krazoa-Palast und befreit damit Krystal. Die nun versammelten Geister werden durch eine Kraft in die große Krazoa-Statue im Schrein gezogen, woraufhin diese zum Leben erwacht und sich in Andross, Foxs Erzfeind, verwandelt. Fox stellt sich ihm mit seinem Raumschiff zum Kampf. Mitten im Kampf taucht Foxs alter Freund Falco, der das Team viele Jahre zuvor verlassen hatte, auf und hilft Andross zu besiegen. Nach dem Kampf stellen die befreiten Krazoa-Geister den Planeten wieder her. Falco kehrt zu Foxs Team wieder zurück und schließt sich genau wie Krystal diesem an. Technik Das Spiel läuft auf dem Nintendo GameCube und befindet sich auf einer speziellen GameCube-Disc. Gesteuert wird das Spiel mit dem Nintendo-GameCube-Gamepad. Der Ton wird im analogen Heimkino-Mehrkanal-Tonsystem Dolby Pro Logic II ausgegeben. Die Videoauflösung beträgt 480p und das 16:9 Breitbildformat wird unterstützt. Die Darstellung kann dabei wahlweise in einer Bildwiederholungsrate von 50Hz oder 60Hz erfolgen. Der Spielstand wird GameCube-üblich auf einer externen Speicherkarte (Memory Card) gesichert. Dem Spieler stehen dabei drei verschiedene Speicherplätze zur Verfügung, auf die jeweils ein individueller Spielstand gesichert werden kann. Das Spiel unterstützt das Rumble Feature für Force Feedback. Entwicklung und Veröffentlichung Ursprünglich plante Rare das Spiel auf der Spielkonsole Nintendo 64, dem Vorgänger des Nintendo GameCube, zu veröffentlichen. Das Spiel trug zu diesem Zeitpunkt den Namen Dinosaur Planet und spielte nicht im Star-Fox-Universum. Die Handlung drehte sich um die Hauptfigur namens Sabre, der ebenfalls ein Fuchs war, sowie Krystal, Tricky, der junge Vogel Kyte, der im finalen Spiel nur kurz auftaucht, und Randorn. Randorn sollte ein Zauberer sein, der Sabres Vater sowie Krystals Stiefvater war, wurde aber komplett aus dem finalen Spiel entfernt. Der Spieler konnte zwischen Sabre und Krystal während des Spiels an einem bestimmten Ortspunkt hin- und herwechseln. Shigeru Miyamoto gab in einem Interview auf der Spielemesse E3 2000 an, dass er das Spiel toll findet und dass es schön wäre, wenn es Star-Fox-Charaktere nutzen würde und man das Spiel Star Fox Adventures nennen könnte. („It looks really nice, doesn't it? I wish they would use Star Fox characters so that they could use the title Star Fox Adventures“) Danach wurde das Spiel in das Star-Fox-Universum transferiert. Der Name wurde zu Star Fox Adventures geändert. Das Spiel wurde in den Vereinigten Staaten am 23. September 2002 auf dem GameCube erstveröffentlicht. In Japan erschien das Spiel vier Tage später am 27. September 2002. Im November wurde es dann schließlich in Australien am 15. November 2002 und in Europa am 22. November 2002 veröffentlicht. Allein in den ersten beiden Tagen nach Veröffentlichung wanderte das Spiel über 135.000 Mal in Japan über die Ladentheke. Es wurden offiziell bestätigt bis zum 25. Oktober des gleichen Jahres über 200.000 Exemplare in Japan verkauft.Die Website VGChartz schätzt, dass in Nordamerika 960.000, in Europa 530.000 und in Japan 300.000 Einheiten des Spiels verkauft wurden. Mit dem Rest der Welt ergebe sich eine Gesamtmenge von circa 1.870.000 Einheiten. Im September 2003 wurde das Spiel erneut aufgelegt unter dem Label der „Player's Choice“-Reihe, weil es zu den am meisten verkauften Spielen auf dem Nintendo GameCube gehört. Kategorie:Spiele